Una inexplicable y dolorosa partida
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: OS. 2-09-2011. Un viaje por una noble causa tiene un inesperado desenlace que destroza a una bella familia. En memoria de los 21 tripulantes del avión desaparecido en la isla de Juan Fernández. Todos Humanos


**Avisos previos:**

*****La trama y los personajes de la Saga _Crepúsculo _son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

*****La canción _"Marcas de Ayer"_ es interpretada por Adriana Mezzadri.

En estos días, mi amado país esta devastado y de luto ante el trágico accidente de los 21 tripulantes del avión que desapareció en la Isla de Juan Fernández con el propósito de continuar con la noble misión del programa _**"Levantemos Chile".**_

Este es mi modo de rendirles un sentido y bien merecido homenaje; en especial al equipo del matinal _"Buenos días a todos"_

Descansen en paz, hermanos. Dios los reciba en su morada por sus nobles espíritus. Jamás los olvidaremos

**Una inexplicable y dolorosa partida**

**Chicago, 2-09-2011**

**BPOV**

Es muy temprano aun y me encuentro en el aeropuerto militar de Chicago, Illinois. ¿Cuál es la razón de esto? Estoy aquí para despedirme de mi amado esposo antes de que parta al Océano Pacifico para contribuir a un país sudamericano en su reconstrucción tras el terrible terremoto de hace ya más de un año. Edward es parte del voluntariado del ejército que se ha inscrito en esta noble causa y él no dudo ni un segundo en firmar la lista de los voluntarios. Eso me lleno de orgullo, él siempre ayudaba a los demás en todo lo que pudiese ¿Cómo iba yo a negarme a que fuese? Tanto él como yo éramos voluntarios en asuntos de ayuda a la comunidad, solo que él ejercía una labor a mayor escala a lo que yo hacía.

Me contó que el lugar al cual iban era una isla muy hermosa, la cual estaba cerca de una reserva natural en medio del océano. Esta estaba a más de 600 kms. de un pequeño pero hermoso país que antes habíamos visitado cuando hicimos el viaje de estudios en nuestro último año de instituto. Esa vez conocimos Brasil, Argentina, México, Perú y ese pequeño pero bello país, Chile. Aprendimos algo de español en esos días y la gente fue muy hospitalaria en lo que a los visitantes se trataba. Eso llevo a Edward a firmar la lista en cuanto le dijeron del plan de ayuda.

Supe que, además de este avión, otro avión más iría a la isla; este avión llevaba a gente del país que deseaba ver cómo iba el progreso. Entre ellos iban militares, voluntarios y dos personas reconocidas a nivel del país.

-Bells… ya es hora. – Me sonrió – Cuídate mucho y no me extrañes tanto. Regresaré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme… Cuídate y dale un beso a Nessie por mí cuando llegues a casa.

-Lo hare. Cuídate, mi vida.

-Siempre lo hago, linda. Solo serán unos días y volveremos

-Llámame en cuanto llegues

-Claro. – rio y me abrazo fuertemente, lo cual me provoco un escalofrió – te amo, Isabella Swan.

-Y yo a ti, Edward Masen. No olvides lo que te dije.

-Sí, sí. Fotografías con el resto de la gente, con la gente de Chile y de la reserva. –Rio, enumerando con los dedos.

-¡Y de la fauna! – Reí, indicándole que su gente ya se iba. – Ya, vete. Si no lo haces, no te dejaré ir.

Edward se subió al avión, no sin antes saludar a Riley, James y Laurent, sus compañeros de vuelo y de grupo. Apenas y el avión despegó, me fui a casa. Al entrar, mi princesa salió a recibirme

-¡mami, mami! – rio Renesmee. – volviste

-sí, preciosa. Ya estoy aquí ¿Cómo la has pasado?

-bien, mami. Tía Rosie me preparo waffles. ¡Estaban ricos!

-¿Ah, sí? – Reí, entrando a la cocina – hola, Rose. Gracias por cuidarla.

-sabes que no es problema para mí el cuidar de mi ahijada, Bella – rio ella.

-lo sé, pero aun así gracias.

-¿y, ya se fue?

-sí. Está tan entusiasmado que no pude negarme a que fuera… pero ya lo extraño.

-me imagino. Ya verás que los días pasan volando y ya tendremos a Ed de vuelta.

Cuando Rosalie me dijo eso, mi escalofrió volvió a aparecer. ¿Qué estaba pasándome? Un terrible presentimiento me envolvió y no me dejo en paz. Decidí ver algo de televisión para distraerme. Algo de televisión vía satélite me diría qué pasaba con los aviones que iban a la isla. Decidí sintonizar el canal extranjero - llamado TVN - y, con subtitulo de traducción, sintonice la programación. Al hacerlo, sentí como si me hubiese extraído el aire de un golpe en las costillas. En ese momento, en el que solían presentar teleseries extranjeras, solo había noticieros al aire, pero, sin duda, la noticia que los reunía me helo la sangre.

"AVION DESAPARECIDO EN JUAN FERNANDEZ"

El avión que llevaba a la gente chilena desapareció…. Los comentaristas relataban de cómo el avión no había aterrizado en la isla y había desaparecido. Con un nudo en la garganta, sintonice CNN para ver qué pasaba con el avión norteamericano que había viajado para ayudar. Mi Edward estaba en ese avión.

Al llegar al canal, vi una conferencia de nuestro Presidente, quien se refería al accidente ocurrido en el Océano. El titular bajo la imagen me dejo helada

"TRAGEDIA AEREA: AVIONES DESAPARECIDOS EN EL OCEANO"

-**¿**A-Avio_**nes? **_No…. No…. Esto tiene que ser un error… - murmure, sorprendida – esto no es verdad… E-Ed… - no pude decir su nombre y sentí que la oscuridad me tragaba.

EPOV

Mire por la ventana del avión por enésima vez, ansioso de llegar y poder ayudar. Los demás se rieron de mi impaciencia, pero sabía que ellos también querían llegar. Según mi cálculo ya estábamos por llegar, ya que divisamos el otro avión que venía a la isla. Ese era el avión chileno que provenía del continente. El Ejército de ese país era reconocido por su ardua labor y eso lo destacaba a nivel internacional. Deseaba saludar a esa gente, quienes, según nos habían dicho, venían con un intérprete; eso era genial, así podríamos conversar y conocerlos.

Al divisar la isla, pensé en mi Bella. Aunque quería ayudar en lo más posible, pedí que no me dejaran mucho tiempo allí, pues ya la extrañaba. Mientras los otros charlaban, decidí sacar mi móvil y enviarle un mensaje.

"_**Mi vida. Ya estamos llegando. Te llamo en cuanto aterricemos.**_

_**Te amo. Edward."**_

En cuanto lo envié, sentí que algo había jalado al avión por detrás y lo precipitaba hacia el suelo violentamente. Mire por la ventanilla para ver el otro avión…. No estaba.

¿Acaso iba a morir? No. No, Dios. Mi esposa y mi princesa me esperan… pero…. Si esto es lo que quieres… déjame decirle adiós… saque rápidamente el móvil y tecleé lo más rápido que pude… pero no fue suficiente….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando pude despertar, no sentí nada más que dolor. Al verme, quede impactado…. La fuerza con la que cayó el avión me dejo las piernas destrozadas. Mis brazos me ardían por las innumerables heridas y cortes, pero eso no me impidió tratar de enviar el mensaje a mi amada.

"_**Mi vida. No me quedan más fuerzas para seguir con vida.**_

_**Solo puedo despedirme de ti y agradecerte por todo lo que has**_

_**Hecho por mí. Te amare en donde me encuentre.**_

_**Cuida a Nessie y, por favor, sé fuerte, linda.**_

_**No me olvides pero tampoco te estanques en mi recuerdo.**_

_**Te adoro, linda. Te amo. Edward."**_

Cuando vi que el mensaje se había enviado… pude morir en paz.

**BPOV – 7-09-2011**

Cuando desperté, enseguida miré el calendario para saber que día era. Era un lunes. Era 7 de septiembre de 2011. Mire a mi alrededor y mi niña se abrazó a mí, llorando.

-¡MAMI!

-¡Bella, no me vuelvas a hacer esto! – Me grito mi madre – pensé que te perdía.

-mama… estoy bien – mentí. No sabría si estaba bien hasta no saber de Edward.

-¿estas mejor, cielo? – me pregunto Elizabeth, la madre de Edward.

-si… Lizzie ¿han dicho algo del avión? – pregunté, notando sus ojos enrojecidos

-pues…. Están hablando acerca de eso. Han encontrado restos de la gente del otro avión y del avión que salió de Chicago…

Al oírla, corrí a la sala. Las autoridades nombraban a los militares cuyos restos habían sido encontrados.

RESTOS ENCONTRADOS

Riley Biers (22)

James Gigandet (23)

Laurent Gigandet (24)

**Edward Masen (23)**

Al verlo, sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba. En ese momento, vi que mi móvil tenía 2 mensajes. El ID rezaba **"Edward". **Temerosa, abrí el primero.

"_**Mi vida. Ya estamos llegando. Te llamo en cuanto aterricemos.**_

_**Te amo. Edward."**_

El mensaje me dio esperanzas de que tal vez el reporte pudiese estar mal. Decidí leer el segundo y lo abrí.

"_**Mi vida. No me quedan más fuerzas para seguir con vida.**_

_**Solo puedo despedirme de ti y agradecerte por todo lo que has**_

_**Hecho por mí. Te amare en donde me encuentre.**_

_**Cuida a Nessie y, por favor, sé fuerte, linda.**_

_**No me olvides pero tampoco te estanques en mi recuerdo.**_

_**Te adoro, linda. Te amo. Edward."**_

Ese mensaje me volvió a derrumbar, pero esta vez fue peor. Nessie intuyo lo que pasaba al ver las noticias y mi rostro luego de leer los mensajes. Me miro y lloro desconsoladamente; había entendido que su padre no volvería más. Si para mí o para las demás fue duro, para ella fue más doloroso.

-mami… ¿papi no va a volver?…. ¿no me va a volver a acompañar a pasear a Millie? – se lamentó, refiriéndose a su perrito, un regalo de su padre.

Sin palabras, la atraje hacia mi pecho y la lleve a mi cuarto. Al entrar, recogimos una camisa que Edward había dejado tirada en el suelo y la acurrucamos entre nosotras para así poder sentir el aroma del perfume favorito de mi amado. Nos prometimos estar juntas siempre y no dejarnos morir por lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente, acudimos al Cuartel. El capitán del grupo de Edward me había llamado para decirme que ya habían traído los restos de Edward. Nessie y yo viajamos en el querido Volvo de mi esposo y nos reunimos con el capitán en la base de Chicago.

-señora Masen.

-buenos días, señor Thomas.

-buenos días – sonrió triste – buen día, pequeña

-buen día – susurro Nessie.

-como le dije por teléfono, hemos traído los restos de su esposo.

-¿pudieron reconocerlo por huellas o algo así?

-su cuerpo estaba casi intacto cuando lo encontramos...

-¿casi?

-sí. Sus piernas quedaron muy dañadas y tiene cortes profundos en sus brazos. La causa de la muerte fue desangramiento y esfuerzo por una labor manual antes de morir.

-el mensaje – dije

-¿Cómo dice?

-antes de morir, mi esposo me envió un mensaje.

-ya veo… -musitó -¿desean verlo?

-sí. Por favor. No estaremos en paz hasta saber que está aquí – dije, tomando a mi niña en mis brazos.

-síganme. – me indico el camino hacia la morgue.

Al entrar, nos entregaron unas mascarillas y unos guantes.

Mi corazón se estremeció al verlo tendido. Su piel estaba pálida y dañada. La sabana le cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo. Sus brazos estaban muy lastimados y su cabello estaba manchado con sangre seca. Me atreví a mirar bajo la sabana y descubrí, con horror, lo destrozadas que estaban sus piernas. Su cuerpo pronto estaría ataviado con su uniforme de gala. Era un héroe para la nación y seria honrado como tal.

-papi… te quiero, papi. – susurro Nessie, tocando el cabello de Edward

-estamos orgullosas de ti, amor – sonreí – eres un héroe. Siempre estarás con nosotras. Nunca te olvidaremos. Saldremos adelante juntas… como tú lo quisiste. – dije, acariciando sus mejillas y dejando un último beso en sus fríos labios.

8-09-2011

El funeral ha sido conmovedor. Los compañeros de grupo de los honrados han rendido un orgulloso homenaje a los caídos. Cuando el capitán reconoció las aptitudes y los valores de Edward, Nessie y yo dejamos un arreglo de rosas blancas en forma de llave de sol, recalcando el amor de Edward por la música, mientras observábamos la rosa blanca en la solapa de la chaqueta de mi amado, la cual habíamos puesto unas horas atras. Por esto, y con Nessie en mis brazos, me acerque al pequeño escenario y le di a mi amado una dulce despedida. La orquesta del regimiento toco los acordes de la despedida a mi amado esposo. Con toda la fuerza que tuve, comencé a cantar una de nuestras canciones favoritas. ¿Qué mejor tema para dejarlo descansar?

[Nota: Les recomiendo escuchar la canción que se indica al inicio del fic e imagínense a Bella cantándole a su amado]

Al terminar, la gente aplaudió en señal de respeto y mi niña se me abrazo llorando

Esa noche no pude dormir y me quede en el cuarto de mi hija, quien, luego de llorar por mucho tiempo, cayo rendida. En ella, el recuerdo de mi amado estaba vivo. Sus cabellos cobrizos, su dulce sonrisa y sus ojitos color esmeralda eran la viva imagen de su padre. Con ella a mi lado y con la satisfacción de que Edward estaba en mi alma, me dormí tranquila para poder enfrentar un nuevo día y con él, mi futuro.

**FIN**


End file.
